


归途

by yisherry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisherry/pseuds/yisherry
Summary: 存档部分修改中……
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. 告别

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 部分修改中……

**Leon’s POV**  
  
  
Leon坐在一棵古树后面，听着里面众人告别的声音，他手中的百合花还带着清晨的露水，淡雅的芳香环绕在他身边，这种花一点也不适合他，这种柔弱的东西他从来都是敬而远之。但是很适合Sherry，小姑娘花了很长时间精心挑选了花束，她在进门的时候从里面抽出了一只递给Leon  
  
“那不是你的错，去送送他也好”  
  
  
那不是你的错  
  
  
这句话他不知道听过多少遍，从十五年内不断地有人告诉他，那些人被感染不是你的错，他们的死不是你的错，没救出来那些人不是你的错……  
  
但是这次，他没有办法再装得若无其事  
  
是他让Chris和Piers去的，如果他没有，如果是他亲自去的话……  
  
  
 _Piers或许就不会死了_  
  
  
  
Leon站了起来，拍拍衣服上的尘土，向人群走去  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Chris' POV**  
  
  
Chris讨厌任何形式的葬礼，作为BSAA的队员，他并不恐惧死亡，他也知道自己的队员没有一个是贪生怕死之徒，但是他讨厌葬礼  
  
作为生化危机的牺牲者，葬礼只不过是走一个形式，已永远也不可能找到尸体，即使是幸运的找到了，那也早就不是你了  
  
所以，这个葬礼，没有遗体，没有棺材，只是很多人，聚在一起，抚慰自己心中的悲伤  
  
金色短发的女孩在墓碑前放下一束漂亮的百合花，那很适合她，像百合一样单纯可爱的女孩子。Sherry的眼睛红红的，但是没有哭，他们都已经很久没有哭过了，不管多么悲痛的事情发生  
  
即使是失去了他最后一个战友，Chris也没有掉一滴眼泪，虽然他感觉好像死去的是自己一样。  
  
如果死去的是自己该多好，他还那么年轻，本来应该有更好的生活，但是他却代替自己这个快要退休的家伙离开了  
  
  
“Chris，对不起……”  
  
“说什么傻话呢？跟你没关系啊”  
  
Chris扯出一个微笑，他很喜欢这个女孩子，之前Claire就经常提到她，还有Leon——  
  
  
“啊，Leon，你终于过来了！”  
  
Sherry惊喜的声音打断Chris的回忆，他抬头看见Leon，手中拿着一只百合，拿在他手上竟然还挺合适，只是那支花看样子怎么也像是从Sherry那束花里的抽出来的  
  
比起小跑到Leon身边挽住他胳膊的女孩的兴奋劲，两个大男人只是简单的点了下头作为问好  
  
就像之前他们每一次会面，没有过多的交流，但只是那样就已经足够  
  
  
  
Chris当然也听说了特工在结束那次通话之后的经历，生化武器竟然已经发展到如此恐怖的地步。为此，Chris多少感觉有些挫败，但是他还有很多同伴一起战斗下去，而作为DSO中坚力量的Leon无疑是其中最为不可或缺的一位  
  
他很高兴Leon结果了那个引发这次灾难的混账，在经历了那一切之后，终于有一点好消息  
  
Chris在心中计划着BSAA和DSO更加紧密的合作，他们联手可以解决更多的问题，可是他当时还不知道，他马上面临的，是比任何一次生化危机更加棘手的战争


	2. 准备

**Leon’s POV**  
  
  
上次高橡市的危机所遗留的问题正在慢慢显现，政治永远是操蛋的玩意，Leon用他作为DSO创始人之一的身份为Helena做了担保，他知道有些人会把这件事当做整死他的把柄。一个总统直属的行动部门所代表的政治含义，很多时候要远远大于它真正所起到的责任  
  
  
特别是政坛上，唯一公开支持他的人已经不在了，被他亲手杀了  
  
  
只是Leon万万没有想到，在他提交了Simmons犯罪证据仅仅几周周之后，针对DSO的负面流言就开始喧嚣尘上，尽管现任总统给予Leon一定的保证，但是Leon知道，这个保证仅仅是在那些舆论尚未威胁到总统地位的前提之下  
  
Leon清楚地知道，这是Simmons背后的家族正在捣鬼，尽管他们的实力可能已经深深植入了美国政坛的每个角落，但是前台代言人的暴露无疑是对他们的沉重一击。他们不惜一切代价，也要挽回损失  
  
  
显而易见，Leon和DSO将是他们最先要解决的目标  
  
  
而且，他们知道特工的弱点，Leon觉得Simmons成为Sherry的上司绝对不是一个巧合，他们靠这种方法控制住Sherry，Leon绝对不会丢下女孩不管。之后Leon一直让Hunnigen留意着Sherry那边的情况，果然不出他所料，女孩身边开始慢慢出现一些身份不明的监视者，只要Leon有所行动，Sherry必将受到牵连  
  
Sherry是他为数不多的‘亲人’之一，Leon斟酌再三，觉得与其被动等待，不如主动出击，不管结果如何，至少能让Sherry平安离开，他也少一些后顾之忧。  
  
他将再一次孤军奋战，这一次，甚至连留给Hunnigen给他瞎指路的机会可能都没有了。  
  
  
又一次接到了对DSO现有人员的审查调整的提案，和政客们的唇枪舌战整个白天之后，Leon费了一番功夫甩开了那些恼人的‘尾巴’，把Sherry带上了飞往东欧的飞机，他什么也没告诉Sherry，政治上的肮脏他并不希望女孩过多的接触，Leon感觉自己越来越像一个瞎操心的老爸  
  
把女儿交给一个看起来有点像小混混但实际上居然挺靠谱的家伙，比起让她留在这个混乱的地方，情况简直要好上太多。希望那个刀疤脸能守时一点儿，让女孩一个人在异国他乡久等可不是什么很有魅力的举动  
  
  
Leon靠在车边，用打火机烧掉了刚刚从Sherry身上找到的监控设备，事实上，他还挺喜欢这个打火机的，自从浣熊市之后他都一直留在身边，可惜这次不知道还能不能保住它了  
  
背后一辆黑车鬼魅一般的出现，从上面下来一些戴墨镜的制服男，相比起来，自己的夹克衬衫简直是拉低了特工的平均形象，Leon自嘲般的笑笑，丢掉打火机举起双手，任由那些人铐住自己，用一些莫须有的罪名把自己带走  
  
Leon甚至有些好奇，Simmons家族接受的审(si)讯(xing)将是什么样子，千万不要再来一次寄生虫了，那样可就太没创意了  
  
  
  
 **Chris' POV**  
  
  
BSAA葬礼后两周，Chris开始察觉到事情有些不对劲了。期间他一直在试图搞清发生在蓝翔市背后错综复杂的谜团，首当其冲的就是Leon奇怪的态度。  
  
Chris深知Leon的为人，他不可能仅仅出自私利就袒护一个罪犯，他自然也听说到有两个 Ada Wong的传言。Chris想知道事实的真相，至少让他的兄弟不要死的不明不白的  
  
他和Leon之间的通信不算频繁，但是很有效率，这也是Chris期待与DSO进行更深一步合作的原因之一。但是距离上一封邮件已经过去了将近两周的时间，如果几天的时间，他可以理解Leon对于这个问题还有所顾虑，不知要怎样回答才好，但是两周的时间实在是太久了。  
  
DSO方面似乎也突然中止了所有的交流，几天之内，所有的联络员都换了一拨新人，从那时开始，再也没有任何情报从DSO传出来。BSAA的一些人对美国政府敷衍的态度感到强烈的不满，Chris则更加急切的想要联系到那位渺无音讯的金发特工  
  
  
只是他没想到的是，尽管Leon那边一直没有回音，千里之外，Chris竟然偶然见到了另外一位同样是金发的特工。  
  
  
东欧的生化武器在暗地里发展的愈发严重，Alpha小队在东欧的覆灭是BSAA欧洲分部极其严重的损失，作为那次行动的唯一幸存者，Chris被委任再一次回到那片土地  
  
回到BSAA驻扎的营地，Chris见到他即将要带领的新兵，一个个都是那么年轻，似曾相识的感觉让他有些难过，不过他将自己的这份有些伤感的感情掩饰的很好  
  
作为队长，他的身上肩负着队员们的期待，那些孩子将命托付给他，这就是他的责任，把每个人带回来。  
  
  
他失败过，但下次，他绝不会再一个人回来  
  
  
Chris开始参与每一次的例行检查，他需要在最短时间内掌握到东欧的局势。就在之后的一天，他竟然碰到了同样待在东欧的Sherry还有Jake。  
  
他们两个人似乎有什么不愉快，确切的说，好像是Sherry单方面的在抗争着什么。女孩在见到Chris的第一时间就扑了过来，抓住他的胳膊央求他带自己回美国，她似乎急的快哭了出来，Chris有点诧异的望向Jake，却得到了一个充满暗示意味的摇头  
  
尽管和那个年轻的男孩才有过两次碰面，但是他已经在Chris心中留下了极其深刻的印象，毕竟是那个人的儿子，Chris不得不感叹遗传的重要性，同时也庆幸Jake并没有成为他父亲的翻版  
  
当年还是STARS队长的Wesker尽管为人严肃苛刻，但是在整个队伍却有着极高的威望，即使是现在，Chris仍然敬仰着那位属于STARS的队长，依旧相信他身上曾经拥有的那部分理智与正直  
  
Jake虽然看上去和他刻板认真的老爸相去甚远，十分玩世不恭，甚至有几分痞气，性格确是意外的不错，虽然有些别扭，但相当可靠。他不相信Jake会做出什么欺负女孩子的事情，更何况那个男孩眼中无意间所流露出的感情，连Chris这样不擅察言观色的人都看出来了，只是当局者迷，那两个孩子怕是还要花上一段时间  
  
  
不过这就是爱情有意思的地方，作为长辈，Chris贴心的没有点破  
  
  
Chris把两个人带回BSAA营地，Sherry一直非常焦虑不安，Jake则一反常态，安静的不得了。看样子，在有别人的场合，他大概是无论如何也不会开口  
  
  



	3. 问候

**Leon's POV**  
  
  
预想中的场景并没有出现，那些黑衣人只是将Leon请到了一间普普通通的审讯室，一张桌子，两把椅子，一扇单向玻璃。椅子是特制的，在地上被固定的很紧，他被反手绑在椅子上动弹不得，除此之外就没有别的东西了。  
  
越是这样故弄玄虚，Leon心中的警戒就越发浓重，他要对付的不是一个简单的角色，不是特工，甚至不是军人，而是一个阵中懂得心理战的高手。Leon全部的直觉都告诉他，镜子后面有人一直在注视着他的一举一动，他甚至能感受到那毒蛇一般的目光在他身上徘徊，思索着最佳的攻击位置，一击毙命  
  
Leon闭上眼睛，他现在最需要的就是休息，策略什么的，至少要等玻璃背后的偷窥狂现身才知道  
  
  
“真是意外，在这种情况下还能睡的着，Kennedy先生，果然是个不可小视的人物”  
不知过了多久，Leon终于被一个冰冷的声音吵醒，他睁开眼睛，看见一个头发梳得一丝不苟的家伙坐在桌旁，出人意料的年轻，身上穿着价值不菲的西装，和这个简陋的审讯室显得格格不入。他饶有兴趣地打量着自己，那眼神让Leon觉得自己像是一件商品，被陈列出来评估价值。  
  
他们是天生的玩家，人在他们眼中就如同道具一般，如果他对你不感兴趣，你的价值还不如一张废纸，连存在的意义也没有；如果他对你感兴趣……  
  
“如果可以的话，我当然宁愿在自己家的床上睡着，这里的环境可真不怎么样，”金发特工秉承着万般吃亏不能嘴上吃亏的精神，继续开着玩笑。  
  
那个人隐藏的太好了，全身没有一点破绽，他带着一张疏离的面具，唯一显露出来的就是那双眼睛。Leon强迫自己去直视那道令人极度畏惧的目光。现在他对这个男人还一无所知，他需要更多的信息  
  
“看来你休息的不错，我想那我们就可以开始了？”  
“我看起来还有别的选择吗？”Leon自嘲的笑笑，男人并没有理会他，只是转动着手指上的戒指  
  
熟悉的纹章，Simmons家族  
  
“眼熟吗？”  
“对于杀了那个Simmons，我可一点也不感到抱歉”  
“只是个过不了女人关的废物，你用不着在意，”年轻人挥了挥手，像是扫走一颗看不见的尘埃，“但是这种人之所以能活着，是因为在计划中他们还有用，我虽然喜欢挑战突发事件，但并不代表我不生气”  
  
“哦，寻求安慰是吗？真遗憾，恐怕我在这方面帮不上什么忙”  
  
男人扬起了一边的眉头，那张俊俏的脸庞因为这个举动充满了迷人的风情，他站起身来，像明星走在红地毯上一样踱到Leon身边，Leon甚至能闻到他身上考究的古龙香水的味道  
  
“既然你这样说了，我倒是想尝试一下，人生苦短，总要给自己找点乐子”  
男人的手抚上了Leon的后颈，和他的目光一样，他的皮肤也是冰冷的，好像不带一丝人类的温度，一根手指在Leon颈椎的缝隙处精准的游走着，“不如我们来玩个寻人游戏？”  
  
Leon甚至没有感觉到背后的动静，他已经紧紧贴在Leon的耳边，他就像是一个没有气息的幽灵一样，连神经百战的特工也没能察觉到他的动作。  
  
从单向玻璃上看，他们的姿势好像一对正在耳鬓厮磨的恋人，传出的却是来自死神的低语  
  
“Sherry Birkin”  
  
男人直起身子，露出一个兴奋到有些扭曲的笑容，这是Leon第一次看到他情绪的流露  
  
“让我们开始吧？你能坚持多久呢？因为我还有很多、很多时间需要打发”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Chris’ POV**  
  
Chris把两个孩子带回了营地，嘱托BSAA的一位女士先把Sherry带去休息，同时暗地里打手势，告诉她在一个小时内看好她，至少别让她听到自己和Jake的谈话。  
  
“到底发生什么了？”  
Chris把Jake推进帐篷就迫不及待的开始问，他一路上都表现得十分淡定，但是天知道他心里有多着急，只是他不想再刺激Sherry，他真的很不擅长应付女孩子。  
  
“我真的不知道，Leon什么也没跟我说”  
Jake烦躁的耸耸肩，一周前他接到了Leon的电话，天知道他是怎么找到自己的。他似乎很着急的样子，也没有多说，只是简单的告诉自己美国这边出了点麻烦，拜托他照顾Sherry，至少一个月之内不要让她回美国。Jake还想问些什么，那边就已经匆匆挂断了电话，之后Jake再打回去就已经完全无法接通了。在之后就是两天前，他接到了一条匿名的消息，告诉他Sherry的航班号。一问，才发现Sherry什么都不知道，看起来Leon的保密工作做的真的很好  
  
“怎么办？我们要去美国吗？”  
“不，不行，现在根本不知道那边发生了什么，我们贸然回去，说不定Leon那边更难办，”Chris紧皱着眉头，联系到这两天DSO奇怪的举动，他大概有些明白了。他讨厌这种什么也做不了的无力感，就像当时他看着Piers在门的外边跟自己摇头的样子一样……  
  
“Shit！”Chris狠狠地踹了一下旁边的柜子。Jake按住他的肩膀。  
“抱歉，我需要静一静”  
Chris说着离开了帐篷，他不知道要去哪里，但是他必须给自己找点事情做。  
  
他走出营地的范围，一路上许多新兵看到Redfield队长黑着一张脸都避之唯恐不及，不知道发生了什么事，因此也没人敢上前询问。知道走没人的地方，Chris才放慢了脚步，他按揉着抽痛的太阳穴，直觉告诉他这件事和蓝翔市的危机脱不了干系。他们只是避开了海上的浮冰，却不知道他们所在的航船正向着水面下巨大的冰山全速撞去。  
  
就在这时，一抹亮红色的身影从废墟间一闪而过，Chris吃了一惊，本能的追了上去。  
  
他的心剧烈的跳了起来，虽然他没有看清楚，但是他怎么可能忘得掉，就是因为那个女人……  
  
等等！Ada Wong不是已经死在那艘航母上了吗？  
  
那个红色的身影骤然停了下来，Chris下意识的抽出了手上的枪，然后，就是一个绳钩堪堪擦着自己的脸飞过去，制止了Chris的动作  
  
“真不可爱，”一个充满风情的女声传来，Ada收回绳钩枪，倚在一片倒塌的墙壁上，玩味的看着他  
  
“Ada Wong？”  
“你和Leon可真像，完全不知道自己在对付什么”  
“你知道Leon的情况？到底发生了什么？”Chris虽然还有些怀疑，但是他现在大概猜出来究竟是怎么回事，Leon要维护的应该是这个Ada，虽然不清楚他们之间究竟经历过什么，但是Chris还是打算相信这个女人一次，至少相信她不会做出伤害Leon的事情  
  
“我倒是真希望我知道些什么，但是可惜……你们招惹到了不该招惹的人”  
女人依旧是那副高深莫测的样子，但是不知为何，Chris好像看出她隐藏的很好的一点点不确定  
“你也看到他们做了什么，我不可能置之不理，”Chris收起枪，“我已经失去了太多战友，我不能再看着一个朋友去送死，如果你能帮我……”  
  
“我从不帮人，但是我们可以做个交易，”女人仍旧把玩着绳钩枪，观察着Chris的反应，“看着你们这种人陷入纠结，真是永远也不会厌烦”  
“我们这种人？”  
“15年了，他倒是好像从来没变过，如果这是你想要问的”  
  
Chris深深吸了一口气，Ada的话让他更加急切的想要见到Leon  
“只要不违背我的底线”  
  



	4. 早安

**Leon Side**  
  
Leon低垂着头，艰难地喘息着，在这个审讯室里，时间已经失去了意义，每一秒都被拉的无尽漫长，好在那个烦人的屏幕已经被关掉了，现在陪伴着他的只有空调运转的噪音  
  
他开始只是想弄明白那个Simmons究竟想从他口中得到什么，因为那个年轻人看来很清楚自己不会开口，也没有在这方面多下功夫。渐渐地，Leon明白他或许只是单纯的享受折磨的这一过程，至于结果他根本就不关心。  
  
监控用的单向玻璃变成了一个巨大的屏幕，上面不间断的在播放着生化危机事件中的画面。Simmons十分自豪的向Leon介绍着他的珍贵‘收藏’，来自作战士兵头盔上的记录仪，当地街头的监控录像，为了得到更清晰的画面，他甚至不惜派出各种军用级别的无人装备潜入那些地狱般的城市。  
  
Leon扭开头不去看那些残酷的画面，尽管他已经亲身经历过无数次，但是这从来都不容易。他紧咬着嘴唇，却无法阻止那些声音灌入自己脑袋。  
  
人们惊慌失措的哭喊，丧尸低低的嘶吼，甚至血肉被撕扯咀嚼的声音……一切，都被刻意放大了无数倍回响在这个狭小的房间中。Leon仿佛又置身于高橡市的地下铁，东斯拉夫的广场，甚至是浣熊市的街道。  
  
“我真不敢相信有人会对这种画面感兴趣，”那些字句几乎是从Leon牙缝中挤出来的，他剧烈的挣扎着，但是却挣脱不开，绳子很有技巧的捆绑住他所有能够施力的关节，由于挣脱的动作被狠狠勒进皮肤，手臂因为缺血几乎已经失去了知觉。“Simmons家族盛产变态吗？”  
  
“还有精力顶嘴，真是不错。耐心点，我们还没看到最精彩的部分呢，”Simmons懒洋洋的声音充满了愉悦，“你和BSAA走得很近？那你一定不能错过这些”  
  
画面开始变得凌乱，但是不难看出里面是BSAA的一次行动，紧接着Leon认出了Chris，接下来，他不得不被迫体会着那个男人一个一个失去战友的痛苦  
  
“你放过了Ada Wong，害死了他所有队友的女人，却连这些都看不下去吗？”  
“那不是Ada做的！”  
“你就是靠这个来催眠自己吗？你就没有想过，蓝翔市的悲剧你就没有一点责任吗？”男人的声音催眠一般的低了下去，他是蛊惑人心的高手，甚至语言能对人产生多大的影响，“如果不是你……”  
  
如果不是我……  
  
Leon甚至不知道男人是什么时候离开的，他深深地陷入这个精心制造的噩梦中，尖叫声以及刺目的闪光接连不断地摧残着特工，他只能痛苦的保持着清醒，不知道持续了多久，可能只有几个小时，亦或是几天，感觉是那么漫长。他无法得到任何休息，更别提任何食物或是水  
  
他的精神已经接近崩溃，有那么一瞬间Leon甚至不知道自己这么痛苦究竟在坚持什么，他开始强迫自己在脑海里回想着几个单词，那些值得让他唯一坚持下去的支柱  
  
Sherry，不能说，我不知道，不知道……Claire……Hunnigen……DSO……Chris……Chris……  
  
短短的一个名单已经被他重复了无数遍，他已经没有精力为自己感到悲哀  
  
Simmons不可能就这么轻易地放过他，或是让他就这么死掉。他花了这么大的力气，肯定不止想要摧毁自己一个人。Leon有种正在一步步走进一个天大的圈套的错觉，只是他已经无法回头了  
  
==========

  
Leon在半梦半醒中感觉到有人再给自己喂水，他已经很长时间没有摄取过任何水分了，干渴的喉咙让他连呼吸都困难起来。尽管房间里温度很低，但是每一次呼吸都像是在吞咽火焰一样难受。这让Leon不自觉的抬起头去追逐那一点点宝贵的水源  
  
“呵……”  
一声令人头皮发麻的轻笑传来，Leon惊醒了过来，Simmons用两根沾着清水的手指在自己嘴唇上滑动着，而自己刚刚就像一只狗一样去舔那上面的水  
  
Leon猛地往后退去，金属的座椅发出一声巨响，限制住他的行动，那根手指仍旧在他的唇、脸、下巴上充满暗示性的滑动着。  
  
“玩够了吗？”Leon冷冰冰的对那个变态说着，只是长时间的折磨让他听起来有些虚弱  
“我不想让别人说我在虐待犯人，”Simmons露出一抹假笑，“而且，我也不想让你那么早死”  
“如果你能赶紧滚的话，我相信我能活的好好的，”Leon倔强的盯着那人毒蛇一样的双眼，同时告诫自己不要再去看他手上那盛的满满的水杯  
“很有骨气嘛？”Simmons无所谓的耸耸肩，“那我想这些你也不需要了？真可惜，这可是我特地为你准备的，浪费了可不好”  
  
他伸出手抓住Leon下巴，Leon闭紧嘴巴，他才不要喝任何那个人给的东西。但是Simmons的行动永远是出乎人意料的，他将那杯水缓缓地倒在Leon头上，享受的看着男人因为这极度侮辱性的动作开始剧烈的挣扎，他像一个在作画的艺术家一样将水流倾倒在Leon身上，他身上的衬衫被水打湿染成深色，从胸口肩头向下扩散。在将最后一点水倒在Leon紧闭的双眼上后，他轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊  
  
“待会儿见”  
  
房间又恢复了死一般的寂静，只有Leon粗重的呼吸声回荡着，强光和噪声又回来了，只是这次它们只在自己即将睡着的时候突然响起。衣服里都被打湿了，让他觉得非常难受，而且房间中的低温也没有任何帮助，寒气从被弄湿的地方毫不留情的侵入，他的身体一阵冷一阵热，头也开始钝钝的痛了起来  
  
“你到底想要什么？”他艰难地抬起头，尽管什么也看不见，Leon十分确定那个男人就在单向玻璃后面注视着他，看着他在自己手下一点点崩溃  
  
他几乎就要成功了  
  
Leon再一次被从混乱的梦魇中惊醒是房门被撞开的声音，他感觉到几个人逼近自己，但是他连抬头确认的力气都没有了  
  
“还没……玩够吗？”  
“怎么会？”男人的声音中充满着难以掩饰的兴奋之情，就像个小孩子扯断昆虫翅膀时那种天真的残忍，“你不喜欢我拿来的水，但是没关系，我是一个非常大度的人，希望这次的你会喜欢”  
  
一股大力拽住Leon的头发让他仰起头来，紧接着嘴巴被撬开，又苦又咸的液体灌了进来，伴随着海水特有的腥味。Leon被灌的喝了几口，就立刻反射性的开始呕吐。那些抓着他的家伙也不着急，只是紧紧地抓着他不让他能移动一分一毫  
  
“还是不喜欢吗？不不不，这可不行，挑食可不是好孩子，这可是我特地叫人专程为你运来的，不可以浪费”  
  
他拍了两下手，那些人又开始灌起来，Leon已经从嘴里尝到了血腥味，海水中还有未过滤干净的细小沙粒，他几乎要把自己的胃都呕出来，眼前的事物开始模糊起来……  
  
  
  
  
 **Chris’ POV**  
  
Chris收到了那个女人传来的一些被美国政府掩饰起来的生化危机事件。Ada依旧是神神秘秘的，她说过会把这一次人情记在账上，Chris有种预感，这点人情他是再也没有还完的那一天了  
  
不过现在他们有了很好的理由进入DSO去质询，他知道Leon还留在DSO的几率非常渺小，但是到了那里至少能找到一些蛛丝马迹  
  
Sherry在BSAA的事情已经被严格保秘。这次行动Chris仍然瞒着她，如果被小姑娘知道他们要回美国，一定不会放过他的。因此Chris将BSAA正在处理的一些事件拜托给Sherry，他相信这个和Leon有几分相似的女孩，无论怎样，正事永远是被优先考虑的。更何况还有Jake，如果他应付不来的话，还不如早点去跟他爸汇合比较好。  
  
但是，直到坐上飞往美国的班机，Chris仍然不知道要怎样去应对接下来的一场硬仗，他可以毫无惧色的冲进最危险的丧尸群，但是和那些心怀叵测的活人打交道？他真的不知道要怎么办。以前都是Wesker，甚至Jill都要比他更擅长这些。  
  
在前往DSO总部的路上没有遇到一个人，这让Chris颇有些意外，他的队员，尽管只是新人，大部分甚至都还没有机会同DSO打交道，都感觉到了一丝不同寻常的异样。Chris思索了一下，留下了一部分的队员作为外应，只带了他最信任的两个队员走进了那栋异常冷清的建筑  
  
建筑里面仍然是没有半个人影，看来很多人都是撤离的非常匆忙，办公桌上散落着各种文件，好在他们到目前为止没有发现任何血迹和尸体，因此还不能确定究竟发生了什么事情。  
  
进入美国领土，即使是BSAA也没有更多的特权，他们只被允许携带小型的手枪以及少量的冷兵器作为防身之用。每个人的神经都极度紧张，在防控生化危机的部门发生生化恐怖事件，这可不是闹着玩的事，更何况他们还地处于美国的心脏位置  
  
一声巨响从走廊尽头传来，所有人都迅速瞄准了发声的地方，Chris带领着小队向那个方向缓慢靠近。经历了东欧的一切之后，他变得谨慎了许多，但这并不妨碍他继续成为BSAA最传奇的队长之一  
  
有什么人痛苦的呼吸声在拐角处，走廊里不知为何冷的不行，似乎是哪里的制冷设备还开着，可是这栋楼看样子已经被遗弃了一段时间。Chris冷静的最后检查了下手枪的情况，他向队友打了一个手势，迅速的闪出拐角进入射击准备  
  
一个金发的人倒在地上，艰难地喘息着，Chris小心翼翼的靠近对方  
  
“这里是BSAA，你受伤了吗？可以听到我说话吗？”  
  
倒在地上的人抬起头，露出那张熟悉的脸  
  
“Leon！ 发生了什么？”Chris当即也不顾危险，收起手枪把Leon托起来，“Leon！你能听到我吗？”  
  
对方只是痛苦的捂住头，竭尽全力的想从他身边逃开，Chris从来没有见过这样的Leon，他只能自己动手，拽开Leon身上的衣服，那上面没有任何血迹，似乎还是崭新的衣服，Chris虽然有些疑惑，但是看到对方没有任何伤口或是注射过的痕迹不由得放下了一大半的心  
  
“嘿，我是Chris，没事了，我找到你了”他轻柔的安抚着Leon，他的队友围在身旁警戒着  
金发的男人突然睁开眼，绝望的看着他，“不……不…….我不知道……我不……滚开！不是他……不是他……不是他……”  
  
“队长？”一名新兵试探着叫了一声，Chris抬头看看他的队员，又看看显然有些神智不清的Leon  
  
“抱歉，”他伸手按住了Leon的后颈，把被打晕的男人抗在肩上，“我们走”  
  
  



	5. 重逢

Leon Side

Leon觉得自己好像做了一个非常非常长的梦，在梦里他走在一条没有尽头的路上，周围都是一些陌生人，他不知道自己在哪，可是自己每走进人群，他们的身体就开始迅速的腐烂尸化，污浊空洞的眼睛麻木的盯着自己，他什么也做不了，只有逃跑，没有任何可以停留的地方，所有自己所到之处，全部都化为人间地狱

接着Claire出现了，在丧尸遍布的中央，仿佛是身处另外一个世界，Leon大声呼唤着她的名字，想跑上去，却被无数丧尸隔绝着，Claire戒备的看着他，随着自己的靠近反而举起了武器，就好像他是什么比丧尸还要可怕的怪物。他还看见了Sherry、Jake、Chris

每一个人都……

他猛地惊醒过来，椅子发出了巨大的声响，随着他的动作向一旁歪去，他狠狠地摔在地上。头痛的仿佛要裂开一样，眼前的事物也好像有了生命一样晃来晃去。Leon急促的喘息着，恶心的感觉一阵阵袭来，但他已经有很久没有进食过任何东西，只是趴在地上干呕。他想办法挣脱开绑着手的绳子，这耗尽了他仅存的力气，他几乎站不起来，唯一的想法就是赶紧离开这个可怕的房间，似乎有什么很不对劲的地方，但是他已经精疲力尽无法思考。

跌跌撞撞的推开那扇虚掩的门，外面明媚的阳光让他一阵眩晕，似乎是一条空旷的走廊，没有任何人把守在门外，他支撑不住倒了下去，脑袋是里面剧烈的轰鸣声，似乎有人在对他说话，他努力睁开眼睛，刚刚的噩梦似乎一下又回来了

那张熟悉的脸，却有那样陌生的眼神……

这个想法让他忍不住颤抖起来

‘别这样……不要这样看我……’

Leon也不知道自己是否乞求出声，但他已经无力分辨

Chris Side

医生给出的诊断结果并不乐观，尽管Leon没有任何生命危险，但是看着男人这个样子，让Chris恨不得把做出这些事的人全部干掉

连续几天得不到任何食物和水让他的身体极度虚弱，但又由于一些未知的原因，他的喉咙受到了严重的损伤，现在他昏迷着还好，过两天当他清醒以后，一定会觉得每一次呼吸和吞咽都是一种折磨。

暂时他不能进食甚至是喝水，只有通过点滴维持着身体所需。然而这都不是最严重的，长时间得不到任何休息使得他的神经极度疲劳，放任他睡眠甚至会造成猝死的危险，因此，他们不得不一到两个小时间就把Leon叫醒一次，看着那眼下浓重的黑眼圈却要叫醒他让Chris感觉异常的难受。但是Leon似乎也睡的很不好，Chris渐渐学会了在他陷入梦魇的时候把他拉出来。

“Please don’t go…”

他从未见过这样的Leon，可能是由于极度疲惫，他甚至无法区分梦境与现实，Leon紧紧地拽住自己的胳膊，视线却像是穿过他落到一个不存在的世界，一个把他逼入绝境的世界。Chris很想知道究竟是什么样的噩梦在折磨着他，这让他至少能想办法帮助Leon。

于是在下一次他不得不叫醒对方时，他把Leon抱在怀里，把他的头按进自己肩窝，如果他深陷梦中看不到听不到，至少他能感觉到自己不会离开

Chris也不知道自己为什么会这么做，他清楚地知道Leon是个怎样的男人，他绝不会向这些事妥协，被击垮。Chris只是觉得他一个人坚持的太久了

接下来的时间，Chris干脆把所有的工作都搬到了Leon的床边，作为Alpha小队的队长，这点特权他还是有的。Chris甚至兴师动众的把办公桌整个搬了过来，这样他就能坐在床头而不用跑来跑去。，这么多年过去了，他仍然不能习惯BSAA那些繁琐却不可或缺的文案工作。不过这次的例行公事似乎轻松不少，他把自己的想法讲给Leon听，如果他还醒着，想必能提出不少十分中肯的建议。

“真不明白为什么每一次任务的支出还要列明，那些后勤部门的人应该都去战场上溜一圈才会知道能活下来有多幸运，却还要分心记得用掉多少子弹”  
“哈……咳咳……咳……”

Chris显然没意识到Leon已经醒了，还在不停的抱怨BSAA不讲人情的制度。他连忙把男人拉起来，Leon捂着嘴巴压抑着咳嗽的声音，Chris本想拿杯水给他，但是眼尖的看到了Leon手心中极力掩饰的红色，他犹豫了一下，还是装作不知道的样子把杯子放到一边出去叫了医生

Leon Side

他终于得到了一个无梦的睡眠，醒来的时候Leon还希望自己能再多睡一会儿，但是他很快就搞明白了究竟是什么把他弄醒的

一个暖暖的身子贴在他身边，床垫因为他的重量向下陷去，自己的头现在贴在对方的大腿边

Chris似乎正在同什么文件作斗争，上帝啊，要知道他最讨厌的就是这个东西了。Hunnigen在他心目中始终扮演着天使与恶魔的双重角色，如果她心情好，那些文件都是可有可无的东西，如果自己不小心惹到她，她能把自己的生活分分钟变成炼狱。每当这个时候，似乎解除束缚的暴君都变得可爱了起来。

就这么想着，他竟然笑出了声，紧接着喉咙处火烧一般的感觉袭来，让他止不住咳嗽。血腥味充斥在唇齿间，每一次吸气都让他痛不欲生。谢天谢地Chris立刻就出去了，Leon在床上蜷成一团艰难地呼吸着，医生冲进来为他注射了安定剂，他再一次滑进了黑暗中

Chris的声音仿佛还留在自己脑海里，伴随着他再一次恢复意识，Leon发现男人已经趴在桌上睡着了，以他的体格，这种姿势相比相当难受。他伸出手去想拍下Chris的背，在还没碰到对方时已经被反剪着压在床头，脖子旁是一道闪着寒光的匕首，Chris虽然很快松开了手，但是他的手臂关节还是在痛苦的抗议着。

“抱歉，”男人一脸歉意的收回刀，Leon摇了摇头表示自己并不在意  
“医生说你最好不要说话，”Chris有那么一瞬间好像要去碰触他的喉咙，随后有意识到似乎有什么不妥，他收回手，又尴尬的摸摸头发，“我马上出——”

Leon拍拍自己身边的空位，他觉得自己表现的简直就是个青春期的小女孩，但是他实在不想一个人留在这个陌生的地方，尽管他知道这里是BSAA，非常安全。只是刚刚在Chris即将转身的那一瞬间，那个噩梦无法克制和眼前的场景重合了

Leon闭上眼睛，他暗自握紧拳头去驱散身体本能的颤抖

‘那只是个梦，别像个姑娘似的’

接下来，Chris躺到了Leon身边，他从枕头底下抽出自己的紧绷的手，包裹着他，常年握枪留下的茧子摩擦着他的手背，

“我明早还要去巡逻”他嘟囔着，呼吸慢慢的平稳了下来，Leon睁着眼睛，努力地把这张带着笑意的脸印在心里，去取代那萦绕不去的痛苦幻象，这让他获得了难得的平静

仅仅几个月后，当一切他曾以为是梦魇的事情都一一成真之后，Leon庆幸自己还留有这些供他走向终点的画面

Chris Side

尽管受了很严重的伤，但是Leon恢复的速度相当惊人，三天后他就已经能够下床活动了。Chris在美国逗留的时间有些长，于是他邀请Leon和他一起回东欧去，他实在不放心Leon一个人在这里

他看得出来Leon在犹豫，美国发生的事情扑朔迷离一直让他忧心忡忡，但是显然这边目前的情况已经不是他一个人能够应付的。Chris也不想强迫他，但是他一直有意无意的在Leon面前提起东欧现在严峻的局势，打赌Leon不会无动于衷。经过了几天若无其事的努力，特工先生终于答应帮BSAA一个小忙

不过Chris倒也不是完全出于私心，东欧目前情况非常复杂，他真的需要有Leon这样的人在身边，自己的小队才刚刚成立，那群初出茅庐的菜鸟或许应付得来战场，但是对于更需要直觉的敏锐感的调查活动来说，经验绝对是不可或缺。

在东欧顺利同自家队长会合的其他队员明显的能看出来，不打一声招呼就跑到美国的队长这次心情变得相当不错，大家也就对那位突然加入的DSO探员很有好感。只是那个男人相当的沉默寡言，平常也只是一直宅在队长的帐篷中，很少同别的人进行接触，只有在队长旁边他似乎才会放松一些

因此，Alpha小队对那个神秘探员产生了极大的好奇心，由于对方很少单独出现在BSAA驻扎区，平常闲极无聊八卦之心一点也不亚于青春期的小女生的队员们开始骚扰他们敬爱的队长

“想不到你也有不知道要怎么应付队员们的一天，”Leon丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，只是披着BSAA的外套坐在窗前翻阅着资料。从醒过来以后，Leon就立刻把那件他被找到时身上穿的白色衬衫烧掉了。Chris明智地闭上的嘴巴，根据医生的报告，Leon应该被囚禁了至少有一周，显然那件衣服是别人给他换上去的，完全不符合Leon一贯的穿衣风格，他有那么强烈的反应情有可原。其实本来不管Leon怎么想，Chris早就想做同样的事。

只不过Chris的衣服对于Leon来说都大了不少，他们也试图回到Leon的家里去取一些必备用品，但显然由于某种不可告人的原因，那个公寓早就被扫除的一干二净。Hunnigan在几天之后想办法和他们取得了联系，同样也是碍于安全原因，他们仅仅交流了几分钟而已。尽管随后几天，他们就收到一个内容相当丰富的包裹，在那之前，Chris完全不介意Leon暂时借用自己的一些衣服。

Leon side

“你真的认为这是一个好主意吗？”Leon不确定的问，“我从来没有过……”  
“我相信你会做得很好，”Chris温柔地笑着回答道，“而且我们只是去做调查，这不刚好是你擅长的吗？当然，如果你觉得还需要休息的话，留在这里也没关系的”  
“不，我很好，”Leon放下手中的文件，他掌握的线索实在是太有限了，这样下去他也不会有更多的收获，“我也不想再待在帐篷里绞尽脑汁做无用功了”  
“那刚好，和僵尸打交道可以很好的避免脑细胞损耗，你最近想的事情确实太多了”  
“这可不是一个队长应该说的话”

Leon低头抚摸着放膝头上的佩枪，真难得Hunnigan能帮他保留下来自己这个老伙伴。他也很感激Chris能邀请他参加BSAA下次的行动，在美国被监禁的一切好像都是他幻想出来的，如果不是喉咙严重的损伤，他几乎以为Simmons是自己的大脑终于被不知名的丧尸病毒逼疯了的结果

“没关系，我想Flynn他们会很高兴的”  
“谁？”  
“啊，是我的队员，我跟他们稍稍……放了些大话”

Chris眯着眼睛笑起来，那笑容让Leon感觉很温暖  
“我很希望我不在你们的吹牛范围之内”

Leon耸耸肩，他绝对不可能拒绝这样的Chris

组队作战对Leon来说并不擅长，确切地说他从未参加过如此多人的小队，在他短暂的军旅生涯，他最多也是和Krauser两个人一起  
一想到Krauser，Leon就觉得一阵难受，他曾经是一个如此优秀的战士，最终却被自己的欲望压倒，也许这也是陷入生化危机中的人不可避免的一个结局，要不就像Krauser一样先丧失了人性，要不就是像他们一样迟早先被丧失人性的家伙干掉

“准备好了吗？”  
Chris从后面轻轻拍了拍Leon的肩膀  
“我们要出发了”

他们都走在一条通往毁灭的道路上，但是至少不是今天

Leon再次检查了一下身上的装备，对Chris做了一个出发的手势

他们走出帐篷，BSAA的驻地总是充斥着嘈杂却不失活泼的气氛，Leon跟在Chris身后半米的地方，其他的队员陆陆续续的加入其中。Leon打量着四周，有一些年轻人吹着口哨为他们送行，这倒是Leon第一次经历过的，因为他任务的特殊性，一般知道他去哪儿的只有Hunnigan，最多还有一个司机

他看着Chris宽阔的背影，忽然有一种奇怪的感觉袭来，就好像也许存在另一个地球，在那里什么事情都没有发生过，他会平常的在浣熊市警察局工作，而身为STARS的Chris会在走廊中和他匆匆忙忙的擦身而过，就好像在另一个生命里，他们早就经历了无数次

又好像过了15年，他们的故事有幸回到原点，重新来过一样

就在这时，一声低低的嘶吼传来，从Leon的视线边缘游荡过来一个面色青灰的丧尸，Leon震了一下，猛地抓住腰间的手枪

“Leon？怎么了？”  
Chris疑惑的声音传来，Leon眨眨眼睛，发现那只是一个普通的BSAA队员，哼着歌从他们背后穿过去了

Chris也停下脚步疑惑的看了看，“离目的地还有一段车程呢，放松点”  
“抱歉……”Leon仍旧盯着那个士兵的背影，“个人习惯”

Chris等队员们全部登上车之后悄悄抓住Leon  
“如果有任何事情，你都可以跟我说”

Leon看着他眼睛里全然的信任，突然想要伸出手去摸摸看  
“我知道你习惯单独行动，但是这次你一定要跟紧我”  
“我知道了”

Chris笑着对着他伸出拳头，Leon迟疑的跟他碰了下，通常来讲，后面应该还会再接上一长串千奇百怪的招呼，不过Chris大发善心的放过了他，只是轻轻在Leon胸口敲了一下

“剩下的，留着回来我教你”


	6. 乌云

**Leon Side**  
  
原本一次简单的侦查任务由于Leon和Chris两人的双重倒霉加成，升级了一场硬碰硬的遭遇战，至少他们现在可以确定这片密林深处确实隐藏着什么不可告人的秘密。拥有智商的J’avo让BSAA一时间陷入了苦战，由于制高点被机枪堡垒所驻守，Alpha小队只能暂时退居在掩体之后，始终无法上前  
  
“这样下去不是办法，”金发的特工又一次为自己的爱枪换上子弹，他们的补给并不多，但是敌人却仿佛源源无尽一般涌来，“我需要去干掉上面那些家伙”  
  
“不行，敌人太多了，我们现在只能撤退，或者等待救援”  
  
“救援来不及，而且想在这种森林里面逃脱J’avo的追捕？我们还不如自己插上靶子去送死。只要我够快，它们不会发现的。你到底要不要完成任务？”  
  
“任务没有你们的命重要”  
  
Leon暗自握紧了枪，他心中泛起一丝苦涩，Chris现在在面对自己队员的生命安全上面绝对不会含糊，他伸出一只拳头，撞在Chris胸前  
  
“相信我？”  
  
Leon看着BSAA的队长对自己紧皱了眉头，身边其他的队员仍然在有条不紊的进行着反击，但是显然并不是长久之计，他最终总会答应的  
  
  
“注意安全，我们会掩护你”  
  
Leon从掩体后慢慢探出身子，BSAA擅长同这类攻击力极强的BOW正面作战，这是他们团队行动的优势，但是面对棘手的敌人，这种直面冲突反倒成了最危险的一种方法。这时，特工的优势开始显露出来。Leon屏住呼吸，无声的穿越在树木与灌木中间，他始终保持着快速的推进，在这过程中没有费心去击杀靠近的BOW，再加上Chris他们很好的转移了机枪兵的注意力，特工很快就突进了高台，他像一只灵敏的猫一样翻过梯子，借着炮火的声音冲上前在敌人没有察觉时结束了塔上守卫的生命。  
  
他迅速的接手了仍然泛着热气的机枪炮台，轰塌了其他几个高台后，他看到Chris已经冲出那岌岌可危的掩体朝他的方向会合，最棘手的问题被解决掉之后，精英小队逐渐控制住了战场  
  
就在这时，Leon突然发现另外一只J’avo出现在Chris背后，他心中一惊，向着Chris大喊一声，可惜对方的距离太远根本听不到，Leon抽出手枪，将准星对上了J’avo的头部  
  
由于相隔距离很远，Leon并没有冒险在第一时间开枪，也正是由于这两秒的等待，他得以看到Chris转头向那个J’avo打了一个熟悉的手势  
  
“Shit……”  
  
Leon甩甩头，枪口仍旧稳稳地指着目标，等他再次转回目光时，准星前的人已经变成了Alpha小队的另一位队员  
  
Leon的心剧烈的跳动起来，他将视线转移到其他的地方，到处都是狂暴的J’avo，只是有的却在下一秒变回人类的模样，Leon一向平稳的手开始颤抖，眼睛就像在和自己作对一样不听使唤，他放下手枪深吸了几口气，冰冷的空气让他冷静了许多，但是幻觉却是有增无减  
  
“Leon，能听到我吗？我需要支援”  
“Chris……我……”  
“快点，Tim受伤了，我需要把他转移”  
“知道了”  
  
Leon重新举起了枪，再次锁定了Chris的位置，此时，在Leon的世界中，只有他还保持着熟悉的样子，在肩头架着一个受伤的队员，然后那人抬起头来，变异扭曲的脸冲着高台上的自己咆哮着……  
  
  
  
 **Chris Side**  
  
多亏有Leon的帮助，Alpha小队平安度过了这场突然的遭遇战，虽然有几个队员受了轻伤，但并没有任何生命危险。特工在高台上精准的射击让自己安心许多，他完全可以把后背交给对方照看。虽然在J’avo的尸体旁进行整顿并不是最舒心的地点，但是天色已经渐渐地黑了下来，刚刚的大战消耗了他们过多的补给， Chris最终决定不再继续深入探索下去，后面只会有更危险的敌人，他们现在要做的是在太阳落山之前找一个可以过夜的地方  
  
Leon始终没有从高塔上下来，这让Chris有些担心，之前那人私自做主跑去突袭的时候，他只能在掩体后看着那片金色消失在丛林之中，他能做的仅仅是帮忙清理视线中能看到威胁到他J’avo，只能暗自祈祷对方可以顺利的杀出一条血路  
  
Chris知道无论如何，他不会让自己失望  
  
  
“Leon？你还好吗？”Chris终于还是忍不住打开了耳机的通话  
  
“我好像……不太好……”  
  
耳机中Leon的声音听起来异常的疲惫，无数种可怕的设想在Chris心头闪过  
  
“不，开玩笑的，我没事”  
  
对方好像自嘲般的笑了一声，只是他听起来一点也不像没事的样子，就在Chris打算上去看个究竟的时候，Leon已经自己跳下来，他看了一眼正在休整的其他队员们，迅速的移开了眼睛  
  
“你受伤了？”  
“没有”  
  
Chris把他拉过来粗略的检查了一下没有受伤，但是他看起来糟透了，就像是背负着极大的精神压力，那让他看起来活像一只炸了毛的猫，警戒着身边任何一个活动的东西。Chris费了很大的精力才避免自己因为这点联想笑出声来  
  
“我们可能没有办法及时赶回去，现在只能做好宿营的准备，”这件事让Leon看起来显得更加不安了，Chris走上前抓住特工的手臂，强迫他看向自己，“呆在我身边，明白吗？”  
  
Chris看到特工动了动嘴唇，他一直紧盯着自己，好像想从自己脸上找到什么答案，最后只是沉默的点点头  
  
  
  
本以为这会是拉近Leon和自家队员关系的一个好时机，可是Leon执意要留在外围放哨，直到深夜时分也不肯回来。Chris发现自己不得不动用队长的身份叫他回营地休息，他不希望自己的朋友因为帮助BSAA而彻夜不眠，更何况他还是重伤初愈  
  
“你没必要这么拼命的，其他的队员会来接手，你不要对年轻人这么没有信心”  
  
Chris说着拍了拍Mark的肩膀，年轻的小伙子害羞的咧嘴笑了笑，Leon仍旧是躲闪着目光不去看他们  
  
  
“我不累，你们去休息吧”  
  
对方紧绷的样子让Chris更加担心，他真怕对方会太过紧绷把自己的神经弄断，Mark就没有留意到这么多，他自来熟的走到Leon面前，抬手想跟他打个招呼  
  
“你伤才刚好，怎么好意思……”  
  
话音未落，Leon整个人往后弹了一下，远远地避开了Mark的示好，年轻人的手尴尬的悬在半空中  
  
“抱歉，我不太习惯”  
“Mark，你先回去休息吧，今晚我来守夜”  
  
Chris往营地的方向摆了摆头，看着Mark如释重负般的逃了回去  
  
“你在隐瞒什么？这里只有我们两个，你可以告诉我的”  
“什么？我……我没在……”  
  
“得了吧，”Chris把Leon拉的离营地远了一些，他希望能和Leon单独谈谈，所以也早就安排好了之后的守夜工作，“之前你要我相信你，现在你也可以相信我”  
  
Leon仍旧有些迟疑，Chris伸手扳住他的脸，这样的动作对于他们来说有些过于亲昵了，但是Chris自己太过于担心，而Leon显然有些心不在焉  
  
“告诉我发生了什么”  
  
Chris粗糙的手指拂过Leon的眼睛下面，那里依然有着浓重的黑眼圈，对方垂下的睫毛在这个距离完全能看的一清二楚，Chris凑上前去，特工敏感的伸出手臂挡住他，直到Chris的额头碰到自己。他仍旧紧绷着，但还是顺从的叹了口气，手指停留在Chris胸口。BSAA的队长轻笑着，为自己阶段性的胜利而庆祝  
  
“Chris……”  
“Yes?”  
“我看到了BOW”  
“我们都看到了”  
  
“不，”Leon开始挣扎起来，Chris看到他向营地的方向望了一眼，眼中流露出一丝痛苦，“我把没有感染的人看成了BOW”


	7. 泥土

Chris Side

当天晚上，Chris陪着Leon在他们的宿营地外过的夜，尽管刚刚出没过BOW的森林并不安全，但是Chris不想让疲惫不堪的特工再回到那个让他紧张过度的营地。至少现在在Leon眼里，他仍然保持着正常人的样子，不知道为什么这让Chris有点小小的自鸣得意，虽然他知道自己不应该这样，但是他很高兴自己能在这种时候陪在Leon身边

他们搭了一个小小的篝火，Leon仍旧警觉的盯着营地的方向，虽然这片地方并没有任何敌人，但是常年的训练让他对任何疑似生化武器的东西本能的敌对，更何况哪些队员在他眼里分明就和BOW没有任何区别。Chris完全能够理解他这样的反应，直到不久之前在蓝翔发生的悲剧，才让他这种反感消失掉……

Chris叹了口气，他走过去坐在Leon和营地中间

“如果你看见了任何东西，先告诉我，我帮你对付它们，明白吗？”

Leon慢慢的点点头，不知道为什么Chris又想起了在海底和Piers的最后一面，他甩甩头，拨动篝火，打消心底那点不详的联想

幸好一晚平安无事，Chris将他的小队平安的带回了驻扎地。同时由于昨晚的休息，Leon的情况好转了很多，那些幻觉至少不会长时间的困扰着他，这说明特工的问题是可以缓解的，Chris没有对任何人提起这件事。他和Leon走在队伍的最后面，不用背对着其他人另Leon放松了不少，Chris觉得那些该死的幻觉有可能在他神经紧张的时候更容易发作

本来想要在返回之后立刻找到医生去处理，但是驻地前的小小骚乱打破了Chris他们的计划，似乎有几个当地的年轻人对于武装力量的进驻在表达不满，而且他们的反抗活动有着逐步升级的趋势。Chris已经疲于应付这样的场合，人与人之间的冲突有时甚至比BOW还要令人头痛，但是他是BSAA的队长，在这种情况下他别无选择

“我和你一起去”

自己的背包被Leon拉住，Chris回过头，看到金发男人眼底有些疲惫的脸，他不能把Leon一个人留在驻地，这对他，或是其他的队员来说都不安全。

“跟紧我”

闹事的年轻人正处于血气方刚的年纪，自认为自己对于政治、阴谋论以及黑幕了如指掌，他们以为自己正是拥有能够撼动世界的重要角色，事实上他们之中的大部分人只是没有任何其他真正重要的事情可以做而已。事实上，他们甚至不知道BSAA正在做什么，对他们来说，和一群武装到牙齿的战士起冲突将是他们一辈子都值得炫耀的故事

“嘿，雇佣兵！你们的美国老爸派你们来做什么？这里是自由的国家，滚出去！”

“冷静点年轻人，我们并不是……”

“又来帮手了吗？”  
“滚出去！”  
“滚出去！”

有些人开始捡起地上的石块向BSAA砸去，Chris只得大声命令其他的队员不要防卫过当，以免局面更加不可收拾

“Captain！”

一个年轻人在混乱中袭击了Alpha小队的通讯员，或许是因为没有背着大型武器的他是最好下手的对象，也或许是因为他手中的样本箱看起来符合一切好莱坞大片的阴谋感，虽然没有造成什么伤害，但是那些资料被撞掉在地上并且被另外一名年轻人抢走了

“等下！”一直站在外围的Leon第一个反应过来紧随着那人冲了出去，Chris甚至没来得及拦住他，但是眼前这个烂摊子又不能不管，他只得继续指挥BSAA逐渐控制回局势，幸好对方人并不多，虽然他们不能用过于暴力的手段解决问题，但是他的小队再一次成功的完成了任务

直到把最后一个人按在地上，Chris才长长的舒了一口气，被他制住的年轻人还在用他听不懂的语言骂骂咧咧，这让刚刚从任务中返回的Chris有些头痛

他更担心的则是Leon的情况，男人到现在还没有回来，他并不是担心对方的安全问题，只是Leon现在的精神状况很不稳定，不过Leon从未让他失望过，在昨天的遭遇战中，他也在几乎敌我不分的情况下完美的控制了自己，他信任Leon，相信对方会好好处理那个落单的熊孩子，他只要在这里等他回来，同时做好自己应该做的事

“你们为什么会到这里来？”

“放开我你这个侩子手！你们的阴谋不会得逞的”

“如果我是你，就不会把那么多时间放在那些胡说八道的网站上……”

Chris的话没有说完，从森林中传出了一声枪响，把所有人都吓了一跳，一瞬间周围陷入了死一般的寂静

“你们……杀人了？”

几个闹事的年轻人脸色变得惨白，随后又传来几声枪响，年轻人们不要命的挣脱开向着枪声响起的地方跑去

“该死的，你们几个，把这里其他的的人看好，剩下的人跟我过去”

Chris知道Leon是一个懂得克制的人，枪声响起并不代表任何，事情并没有那么复杂，Leon不会随便杀害一个闹事的孩子

但是对于BOW就不一定了

Chris只得在心里默默祈祷着，然而迎接他的似乎完全事与愿违


	8. Chapter 8

Chris Side

Chris走上前谨慎的捡走了掉在地上的枪，有点诧异于枪身的重量，很快他就猜到可能是Leon为了避免误伤将弹夹卸掉了，这让他松了一口气，知道至少Leon并无意于伤害对方，或者至少尽力将伤害减到最小

尽管如此，最后的结果仍旧是最糟糕的，他拒绝去做更多的猜想，但是凶器被Leon握在手里是所有人都看到的事实

“啊啊啊啊！！不，不，为什么会这样，不…不！！”之前还不可一世的青年连滚带爬的扑到了同伴身边，随后又被吓得瘫倒在地，BSAA的其他队员连忙将那人拖离尸体，同时还要防止其他人闯进现场

“我拿回了你的文件”

就在一片混乱中，Leon梦游一般的开了口，他另一只手里紧紧攥着几张纸，有一些血迹斑斑点点的喷溅在上面

“我知道……谢谢”

Chris尝试着拉扯了一下纸张，Leon顺从的松开了手，但是上面仍然留下了之前过于紧张而抓破的痕迹

“Leon，你，还记得发生过什么吗？”

特工眨眨眼睛，似乎又陷入了迷茫之中。有一个青年挣脱了BSAA的守卫，冲上来狠狠地揍在他脸上，Leon几乎被打倒在地上，Chris及时的从后面托住他。

“是你杀了他！”

“我不……”

“凶手！是你！”过于激动的年轻人被压在地上，他从未见识过真正的死亡，更何况是他的朋友，这让他几乎丧失了理智，“不应该是这样的，他没说过是这样的……”

“什么不应该？谁？”直觉告诉Chris有什么地方不对，但是年轻人已经瘫倒在地，问不出别的话来

“Simmons……”

被自己扶住的Leon反复念着一个名字，Chris小心调整姿势，让他靠在自己身上，他伸手拨开对方的额发，Leon的视线仿佛穿过森林望向一个不知名的世界

“你看见他了？他在这儿？”

Chris轻轻的引导着Leon，他的精神状态很不好，这让Chris不敢太大声，他只是贴在Leon耳边，小声轻柔的询问着

“我看见他，但也许只是我疯了”

“如果真的有，我们一定能找到线索”

Leon扯出一个难看的笑容

“你们什么都找不到，他敢亲自出马，就不担心自己被发现”

“……不管怎样，我都站在你这边，相信我”

Chris亲自将Leon带回了驻地，留下了一些人调查尸体周围的情况，尽管他并没有抱太大的希望，Leon说得对，他们的对手太可怕

现场没有找到任何线索，除了被Leon扔到草丛里的弹夹，并没有直接证明有第三个人介入的痕迹。死者的家属很快便得到了消息，BSAA的高层知道的更快，由于现在东欧情况的复杂性，他们本就无意去庇护一个变相潜逃的美国特工。Chris接到的指示要尽快解决这件事，避免BSAA在东欧分部的更多损失，实际上就是要他尽快将人交出去了事

Chris是一个极优秀的士兵，只可惜在听从上级指挥方面，他可没什么好的记录

入夜之后，喧闹的营地渐渐归于平静，Chris拿着两瓶啤酒走进帐篷，Leon被关押在这里。Alpha小队的队员们默契的接替了在外面巡逻的工作。Leon救过他们一命，虽然认识的时间不长，但是特工已经赢得了足够的尊敬，更何况这还牵扯到他们最信赖的队长，如果Chris决定要相信这个人，那么他们一定会帮忙

“嘿，”Chris朝Leon晃晃酒瓶，“我想你还没有吃过东西？”

“我不得不说，在对待战俘方面，BSAA做的要比美国政府好多了”

“Leon……”Chris无奈的摸摸脑袋，拉过一把椅子坐在Leon身边

“你并不是，至少现在事情还没有查清楚”

他有点心虚的看进Leon的眼睛，特工反而坦然的接受了一切

“有的事情其实并不需要查清楚，对吧？”

“我们还有时间，那个男孩他……”

“你凭什么相信人不是我杀的？”Leon毫不客气的打断了Chris的话，“你知道我的状况，连我自己都不确定发生了什么，你为什么相信我？”

Chris重重的叹了口气，放下酒瓶，他真的很不擅长说话，争论他不行，这种需要感性表达的对话他更不行，但是他必须要说，必须要让Leon知道他的想法。

“如果你真的要疯掉，何必要熬上15年？”他从衣服口袋里拿出一个破旧的BSAA肩章，上面还有着一些暗色的污渍，他抚摸着上面粗糙的纤维，一边想着要说的话，“清醒的活着有多痛苦，我可能比你更清楚。成为一个怪物就简单多了，你只要不再去挣扎就好。而我知道这是你唯一不会做的事”

Chris将肩章收好，他打开酒瓶塞进Leon手里，Leon撇撇嘴灌进一大口

“而我也知道你一定会做的一件事，”蓝眼睛的特工伸出手做着蹩脚的碰拳，他依稀记得几个BSAA队员偶尔在他面前比划的动作，最后Chris只是紧紧地拉住他，不仅身材相比要大上一圈，连手掌都能够将Leon的包进去，“你一定会，如果我真的做出了什么不能原谅的是，我希望你能确保……”

Chris无意识的摩挲着Leon的手指，他把Leon的手摊开，在上面做了一遍他的碰拳动作

“……我答应你”

有那么一瞬间他真的很想亲吻Leon的微笑，这是这么长时间来他第一次露出那样放松的笑容，他的眼睛虽然仍显得有些疲惫与黯淡，但是在深处仍然藏着像天空一样的颜色，他也在那里看到了自己的脸

然后他竟然真的那么做了

Leon Side

Leon此时才真正觉得自己疯了，确凿无疑，疯的还不止他一个人，连Chris也一并被他传染了。

他来不及分辨那是一种什么感觉，Chris就已经撤了回去，而且他好像看起来比自己还震惊

“我……”

Leon突然间竟然有些紧张，他会对自己说些什么？我很抱歉？这是一个意外？不，如果这样的话那他最好什么也别说，可是如果他会说些别的呢？

无论如何Leon他并没有发现，这本不应该是他被另一个男人吻了以后的想法

就在这有些尴尬的一刻，外面响起了一阵骚动，紧接着一个Alpha小队的队员急匆匆的跑了进来

“队长，似乎HQ那边派人过来了，要怎么办？”

在Leon还没反应过来以前，他就被Chris拉起来往窗边推去

“你必须离开这儿，快，我们要查出来事情的真相。Sam，你出去让咱们小队的人都撤远点”

Chris边说边把帐篷里面的东西都搞乱

“你得把我打倒然后逃出去，车停在营地外老地方，我联系了Hunnigen，她会在机场接应你，怎么到那儿就只能靠你自己了”

“他们会知道是你放走我的”

“没关系，这样的事情我还能应付得来”

“队长！快点！”

啤酒瓶被Chris塞进自己手里，Leon下意识的一同握住了他的手，Chris抬头看着他，突然笑着摇了摇头

“刚刚……那么做……可能是我一时冲动，但，那不是没有理由”

他捏了捏Leon的手指，露出了一个有点冒着傻气但是令Leon移不开眼睛的笑容

“下手轻点”

作为最顶尖的特工，Leon虽然有些心不在焉但也一路有惊无险的避开追捕平安回到了美国，他尽量用帽子遮住大部分的视线，避免去看别人的脸，尽管如此，在有人靠近的时候他难免还会紧张的全身紧绷。他不知道Simmons有没有发现他的踪迹，但无论如何，他也没有退路了。谢天谢地现在还可以和Hunnigen取得联系，DSO基本已经停止了运作，作为Leon的直属联络官，Hunnigen必然面临着巨大的压力。然而就像之前的无数次任务一样，她一边抱怨着，一边提供着极其全面的协助，只不过这次，Leon明显感觉到钻下水道的比例大大增加了，是的，甚至比原来还多

仔细的检查过周围的情况，Leon关上房门滑坐在地板上，把脸埋进膝盖，他觉得自己这个样子一定蠢爆了，连Sherry都不会再做这样孩子气的举动，但是在紧张的逃亡过后，他现在脑子里充斥的全是Chris和那个突如其来的吻

就好像是上天也受不了他一样，Hunnigen一贯冷静的声音出现在他耳边。这样他终于能找点闲事别让自己再像个陷入初恋的毛头小子一样胡思乱想

并不意外的，Hunnigen没有挖到任何同那位年轻的Simmons有关的背景，也没有任何线索表示他曾经出现在千里之外的东欧。不像之前招摇过市好像孔雀一样的Simmons一号，他们现在的对手更像一只毒蛇，神出鬼没，但又无处不在

尽管如此，联络官小姐仍旧想办法找到了一处同Simmons家族有关系的小型制药公司，没有任何值得注意的历史，研究的领域也同生化病毒没有联系。

太棒了，一家没有污点的制药公司，Leon在心里默默吐槽着，肯定不会在暗中秘密研究着可怕的生化武器，里面一定全都是心地善良健康活泼的好科学家

Leon花了一段时间来适应自己的新状况，学会强迫自己专注于其他‘非人类’的地方，他也曾经尝试开车，但是在经历了最初几次在旁人看来毫无理由的急刹车以后，Leon认定自己还是不要增加自己所谓的‘犯罪记录’。渐渐习惯路人偶尔会突然冒出来丧尸的面孔后，他开始不知道哪一点更可悲，因为自己的状况而放过真正的敌人，还是错伤到无辜的人

因此他不得不打起一万分的精神来应对计划中的调查任务，更何况他现在又变成了一名在逃犯，没有后援，不像上次他好歹有个爱好八卦的妹子陪着自己，更不像上上次在最后时刻跑出来抢人头的轰炸机以及那个似敌似友的恐怖分子搭档，而且他明天的早餐又不知道还有没有着落

Leon一直没有去联系Chris，他的日子想必也不会很好过，不像和政客打了半辈子交道的自己，Chris厌恶这种勾心斗角，作为创始人仍然一直留在前线。‘回头我也必须得当一回HQ，’在被Leon敲倒在地板上的时候他躺在那这么开着玩笑，那是他们之间说的倒数第二句话

‘我们能做到的，就像以前一样’

Leon知道这个男人一直都相信着自己，他从来都不会隐藏自己的表情

但是还有什么和以前不一样的，在那眼神中隐藏着的比战友更深一层的感情

然后自己第一个想法居然是赶紧跳出了窗户

活该单身到现在，Kennedy先生

深夜的实验室也依旧灯火通明，但十分蹊跷的是，里面没有一个人。Leon握紧手中的枪，他没有再用原来的VP70M，因为想到那把枪曾经被Simmons拿过他就觉得一阵阵难受，虽然很对不起那把随他征战多年的爱枪，但是在真相水落石出以前它不得不暂时委屈一下了

就在Leon试图通过前台电脑黑进系统的时候，从扩音广播中突然传来了令人汗毛倒竖的鼓掌的声音

一声一声，在欢迎他一无所知的猎物

紧接着，所有的出入口都被封锁住，Simmons的脸出现在每一快屏幕上

“最后一位演员也要准备就位，期待你接下来的演出吗，Kennedy先生？我已经快要等不及了”

Chris Side

东欧时不时爆发的小事件从某种程度上帮了Chris一把，要不然他可能真的会被无休止的质问给逼疯，他真的不太擅长这个，有时间应该让Leon好好教教他

Leon那边没有任何消息，虽然Hunnigen传达过一切平安的消息，但是没能亲自联系上还是让他觉得少了点什么

这天他又接到了HQ的消息，告诉他有非常重要的情报需要传达，Chris觉得这一定又是上边那些家伙的另一个托词，但是他不能把抗拒做的太过头

“我希望这次是点有意义的情报”

Chris皱着眉头看着画面上分辨率低下的那脸，Edward，他曾经并肩作战过的战友，由于一场该死的爆炸让他没有办法再奔跑在战场上，看来这次他们是准备了真东西，不然不会要Edward出来和自己谈

“Chris，这次的事情本来是不希望告诉你的，但是我觉得无论如何，你有权力知道这件事”

“搞什么神秘，你终于要结婚了吗？”

Edward爽朗的笑了起来，他摇了摇头

“我们这种人，还是一个人的好，免得还去祸害别人……Chris，我希望你能冷静的处理这个情报，作为你的朋友，我一定会帮你，只要你别再做傻事......我知道这是你作为队长的责任，但是冲动不会有任何帮助，明白吗？”

Chris皱起了眉头，他隐约有点猜到，但是仍然不敢相信，直到几张模糊的照片显示在屏幕上，他心脏才狂跳起来，甚至无法呼吸

尽管镜头灰暗南边，但是Chris仍旧一眼认了出来，那是他永远都不会忘记的一个画面，一个本该永远沉眠于太平洋底，远离人世的海底基地，被人重新打捞了上来


End file.
